Confrontation
by Mocha-Berrytan
Summary: What happens when Draco lets the secret slip? My entry for a Drarry competition where my promt words were: Handcuffs, Fear and Lies.  Rated Teen for light boyxboy and suggestiveness


Confrontation.

Harry couldn't believe it; the situation currently facing him was one which he never intended to happen. Ginny, Ron and Hermione were looking down on him and spitting words of disbelief. What they were saying meant nothing to him, for some reason his mind had turned their ranting into a mindless low hum which hurt to decipher. All he knew was that this was all down to one man, Draco Malfoy.

"Did you ever care?"

The shrill noise which burst from Ginny's lips forced his mind to concentrate; he looked up at her and felt stupid – all Harry's mouth could do was gape open like a trout. He did care though, probably too much. This situation had arisen due to teenage hormones, feelings of lust. He loved Ginny. But love wasn't going to satisfy his pubescent desires. "I..I do Ginny it's just" Finally, some pathetic form of a sentence managed to dribble out his mouth but was quickly dispelled by Hermiones continued yelling, the hum returned, and now all he could focus on was Ron's disgusted glare. It was like the triwizard tournament all over again, except this time Harry knew he wouldn't be forgiven. In an instant he felt his eyes gloss over with tears and he couldn't help the depressing frown which had tugged his lips downwards.

He couldn't stay here.

Harry quickly shook his head to rid him of the tears and stood; he gave Ginny one more desperate look for forgiveness and then stormed off, using his sleeve to rub at his eyes as he walked. They were still shouting at him, 'Coward', 'moron' and other derogative terms which made his heart wretch. The large round glasses which had become so indicative of him had steamed up and all Harry could think about was one person. One man. One Slytherin.

Draco Malfoy wasn't hard to find, he was busy gloating in front of the slytherin common room. The vindictive blond quickly noticed Harry's arrival and stopped, turning to face the half-blooded ruffian – maybe expecting some kind of insult. But Harry never stopped, he crashed into Malfoy, his hands grabbing Draco's wrists and pinning them forcefully into the wall. "Why?" Harry's heightened voice was strained by tears and poisoned by anger, he'd never been so livid before.

"Why did you tell them?"

Harry wasn't shouting, he sounded desperate and betrayed. Draco looked down at him and lifted a singular cocky eyebrow, "I have no idea what you're talking about, Potter." He gave his fellow slytherins a disgusted look and then returned his attention to Harry, trying to free himself from his grip. "Ginny said everything, she said you told her about...that" Harry was close to Draco, trying to keep the eye contact so that Draco was forced to tell the truth. The sigh which left his lips told Harry that it had worked and soon Draco's disciples, Crabbe and Goyle, were dismissed – much to Draco's dismay.

"Because I love ruining your life, do you need a better explanation?"

"Yes." Harry released his grip but stayed close, his eyes were still wet from tears and he had a look on his face similar to a love-sick puppy. "You said it wouldn't leave your lips...it didn't." He paused, trying to look tough. "None of _that_ meant anything. I just, we just needed to." Apparently his tough appearance wasn't relaying into his speech, Draco still had a mocking eyebrow raised and he didn't object when the blond grabbed him by the arm and led him into the slytherin common room – which was shockingly empty considering the time of day.

Immediately Harry found the roles reversed and Draco had him pinned up against the wall, purring into his ear. "You promised you wouldn't tell" Harry only whispered this time, still determined to get Draco to admit his was wrong. "Well I lied." The words were said so bluntly it caused Harry to flinch, was it so easy for Draco to tell people something like that? No matter how he looked at it, what they were doing together was wrong. Dirty. Disgusting. Others looked down on people like them.

"It was easy, you just...told them?" Draco had pulled away as Harry said this, but Harry was still pinned. "Well, I'm not gay, so it was easy." Harry looked to the side, chewing on his bottom lip. Draco took the opportunity to place a light, playful, kiss on Harry's jawline before chuckling.

"You said it didn't mean anything earlier, unless you want to go back on your words? Look, Potter, you need to stop having mood swings and think about what you want. I'm not gay, I'm pretty sure you're not gay. But all the women in this stupid place are mindless imbeciles." Harry turned his head and opened his mouth to object but was quelled by Draco's lips. It was completely frustrating how, despite feeling so much hate for Draco, Harry could not refuse his fellow wizards embrace. It was lust. All the things they had done, none of it was loving. All of it was with one goal in mind – complete sexual bliss. People in love don't use handcuffs and dirty slants to tease their partner into bed. They don't claw and maim, awkwardly experiment or cuss each other in submission. It was certainly lust.

"Use a memory charm on Granger and the Weasleys if you insist, truth be told I just wanted to see your reaction Potter." Dracos devilish grin spread from one side of his face to the other like a Cheshire cat; Harry felt the blush creep onto his cheeks as Malfoy's body pressed into his own and with a gulp the Gryffindor nodded his head. Harry could have done the right thing and forced himself away, but lust felt so _good_ and so the heavy petting was not denied. His eyelashes fluttered closed – he was still angry with Draco, but at least he had a possible avenue to sort this mess out through.


End file.
